Jasper's Encyclopaedia of the Supernatural
by Vampettes
Summary: Jasper being the amazing author that he is, describes his life through his supernatural meetings. Could count as a cross over as demons, witches and slayers are mentioned. Read and Review Please.
1. Aye

Jaspers Encyclopaedia of the Supernatural

Copyright to Stephanie Meyer.

And whoever holds the copyright to my listed supernatural beings.

Being 164 years old, I figured I had enough experience in life to write my own encyclopaedia, about the aspect which my life revolves around; the supernatural.

Okay, so where to start…

Maybe I should list them in what stages they appeared in my life…

No wait… that may be a tad tricky.

Umm... Ooh I know Alphabetical order. Duh…

Is there a problem that the alphabet can't solve?

I mean how amazing are those letters, and every day they help people out with their sentences and people don't appreciate them… Stupid Humans, one day it will click in their tiny little head of theirs, and they will finally appreciate the things they take for granted.

Anyhow's back to business,

**A**

**Angel's**

See if we were talking about my Angel, I could keep talking on and on about Alice for hours. See there was this one time when …

…and I'm distracting myself.

So I shall start again.

Angels could be perceived in two ways, firstly a mental beacon of hope, bringing people joy and happiness.

And the second, the physical type, beings with feathered wings draped in white silk.

These Angels are religiously linked to God,

Or a God

Or Gods, something like that, I'm not that up to date with the whole religion concept.

I have never had any real experience with Angels, like UFO's most people will only believe them if they see them, but I'm no so sceptic as the life I live kind of involves the supernatural.

Anyway Angels deliver messages from a God to unsuspecting people, and I don't think the big err… Guy/Girl/It in the sky is exactly going to like me as I'm supposedly bound to the devil.

Oh well no biggy.

That reminds me there was this other guy I met a few years back, nice guy, his name was Angel. Come to think about it I haven't heard anything about him in ages, wonder what he is doing now...

**Apocalypse, The **

So I have had my fair share of apocalypse's, and frankly they are not all they are set up to be, I suppose it's because the concept of the world ending is to much for humans to take in and accept…

Okay if I start to sound grouchy, it's because Emmet has lost his rubber duck and is a bit annoyed because Alice won't tell him where she saw it.

That's my girl, it'll teach him to make impressions of me with that duck!

Anyhow, Apocalypse.

Yeah, let me think it was a couple of years back before we moved to forks. We were situated in a place called Transylvania and I had gone off on my lone travels, (Hunting trip).

I stumbled across this immense castle right in the middle of nowhere, or if you want directions it was straight along the road up from the post office.

Being the outstanding adventurer that I am, I decided to investigate. I found my way through some rather tacky drapes and into what looked like a living room. There was a small engraved box on the side of a crooked table, call me crazy but I swear it was singing to me. Anyway I opened it without a second thought and got thrown through a wall; by some guy with really bad breathe. Turns out I'd unleashed some Phase demon that would eventually destroy the world. So as every vampire with a sense of moral justice does, I attempted to fight it, for honour and love, and mainly the fact that I had nothing better to do.

Which concluded with me being stabbed multiple times, thrown through some walls and being gassed, none of which worked. Somehow I ended up in a cart of hay and god knows what else…Only to find out later, from one of my sources that the demon had been apprehended and disposed of. So as far as I am concerned I had nothing to do with it.

On the subject of Apocalypses, I met one of the legendry four horsemen. War his name was. Nice guy didn't want to get on his bad side though, a very dangerous man. We met in Morté, a hidden demon bar and I will have to request it to you. So we got chatting about the usual stuff, death, war, blood guts ect. And he mentioned how he and his friends were planning on destroying on humanity. Me being a gentleman, I wished him good luck and went on my way to my wife, my angel, my life.

Please read and review

Not sure if I should continue

xx


	2. Bee

Jaspers Encyclopaedia of the Supernatural

Copyright to Stephanie Meyer.

And whoever holds the copyright to my listed supernatural beings.

I couldn't think of anymore being's for A, so I just went straight to B, lets see how this turns out.

**B**

**Bogyman **

Yeah, I know what you're thinking the Bogyman designed specifically to scare kids into what their parents want them to do, but strangely enough there is truth to this myth. To be honest he is not all that he is made out to be, sure he is horrifically ugly, with extreme bad breath and no manners, but seriously the dude who hired this guy should be shot. During my many years of different hobbies and jobs, I decided to put my gifts to use as a councillor, demonic of course. Unfortunately this experience didn't increase my demonic status and I quit after having a fight with this bloke, the Bogyman. I mean what kind of a name is that? Sounds more like a dance move; actually I think it is a dance move. The grim reaper got it spot on with his name, Bogy over here had no such luck.

So as I was saying, I was assigned to a certain Master Bogy. Yeah that's right, he made me call him master. My Arse. At first I attempted to get along with him but the whole of it was flawed when he made certain remarks about vampires. He had past the line. Whilst he was in the midst of his dreadful impressions I pounced, throwing him across the room through two walls and at last a window. Luckily for me I kept my pride as I quit before they had the chance to fire me. I met him again a few years after and he hadn't changed one bit, still the stuck-up twat he had always been.

Anyway I had taken Alice on a night out; we had been living in Sanfransisco for almost a year and you know how hard it is to avoid sun there, near to impossible. Well we ended up in a Club called P3; little did we know it was owned by witches, just our luck. The whole night was going by great until Bogy started hitting on Alice, My Alice, I know! The nerve of it. My seductive temptress led him out of the backdoor ready to kick his ass back to hell with style; I swiftly followed out of Bogy's sight in case he decided to play awkward. Unfortunatly her plans were foiled when three strange women followed them out, not wanting an audience me and Alice took cover only to find out after that they were in fact the charmed ones, did the dirty work for us, ripped the Bogyman to shreds cant say I didn't blame them.

That was the last I saw of him he will probably be summoned from hell in a few centuries from know and create havoc in the lives of everyone, again.

**Buffy Summers**

Okay, so she may not count as her own species but she is certainly one of a kind, a slayer the only one in her generation. I met Buffy in her early years of her slaying, I helped her on a few errands which she then gave me her autograph.

Emmett Waz Ere .

Stupid Emmett and his stupid hormones, being in the same room as him and Rosalie is enough to drive you insane.

Anyway Buffy, Yeah I mean you would think with me being a bloodthirsty vampire Buffy would have like tried to kick my (sexy) ass to Hell and back, but she didn't I think she kind of had a soft spot for me. Don't tell Alice. Imagine them to at a stand off; it would last ages without even getting anywhere. I think a dance off would be better; I'd love to see my Alice dirty dancing, this time I will record it.

So I was kind of stuck on what to put for this one, so the rest is still to come, im working on it

x


	3. Sea

**C**

**Charmed Ones, The**

After they destroyed the bogyman, I thought I had seen the last of them, But fate had a different plan.

The Dawn was breaking, and I was midway through my book _Battle of red cliffs_ when something happened, my supernatural alarm started to spark up, something was brewing. And then I started to disappear as I was engulfed in white light bit by bit, the sound of chimes echoing in my ears. Before I could blink it was over, the lights were gone and I was brought back to reality, unfortunately. For before me stood, three young women, it was them the white witches. Naturally I striked out against them, ready to pounce on my prey when I was blasted back by an invisible wall, not amused.

After half an hour of being interrogated to see if I knew anything about Drusilla, whoever she is. They gave up, eventually and went downstairs, all except one. Paige I think her name was, what she was doing talking to a highly dangerous Vampire I will never know. We sat there talking for a while, discussing our personal life, apparently she had started life as an orphan not knowing where her parents were, or that she in fact had sisters. I was entwined within her stories of her life when something she said shook me, Phoebe the middle Halliwell sister had a special power, that of premonition.

At first the name meant nothing to me, I thought it was just some witchy term that I hadn't heard of and I wasn't going to risk asking her. Anyway, Paige continued and when she explained her sisters power, I couldn't speak, my mind lost in possibilities.

Alice, My Alice was not alone with the powers she possessed I couldn't help but smile to myself, Alice would love to meet them. By that time I had noticed Paige waving her hand franticly in front of me. Her sisters had returned and looked at me with a startled expression, and before you know it, it happened again the white lights engulfed me and the chimes began there sweet lullaby taking me home to my love.

Yeah so I got home, and told Alice everything of my so called 'little adventure' and she wasn't surprised as I would have liked.

Of course she had already seen it all happen.

Jazz and Alice,

Sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes the love,

Second comes luck,

Third comes -------------- Grrr Emmett, What did I tell you this encyclopaedia is not yet rated.

**Cyclops**

I remember the first time I met Cyclops, well Clyde to be precise. During my years with Maria I tried to experiment and explore what was left of my human life, after a few weeks of rummaging through my old human possessions, I found my old family tree.

Didn't even know I had the thing.

The only reason I knew it was my ancestry was the surname, for some reason there was a rip running diagonally from the title to One Jevery J. Whitlock.

It took me a while to notice the one name that stood out C. Aetos. And underneath written in scrawny little hand righting

_Προσοχή,  
Το _Μάτι Ρολόγια όλα

έχει φυλακιστεί για κάποιο λόγο,  
Εισακούσουμε αυτό το αίτημα

It was inscribed in Greek and hell I knew exactly what it said.

With my curiosity I couldn't help but book the first flight to Greece as quick as I could. It wasn't that hard to find the other warnings and follow the trails, they weren't very good at scaring people off. And before I knew it I was in the Town square, standing face to face with him. One of Greece's biggest legends turned to truth before my eyes.

The Cyclops, Yes the man with one Eye.

In no time at all we became buds, I'm scheduled for a visit to him in a couple of weeks, should be a nice time.

This chapter was the hardest to find Supernatural beings for; I have a list for Beings with names further down the alphabet, but im Kind of stuck on the next few letters,

If you have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you for Reading.

It would be nice to have some reviews too 


End file.
